


Steve Rogers and the So Good, Very Sweet Proposal

by marykathryn30



Series: Short Something's [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky Barnes Is a Good Bro, F/M, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, One Shot, Pepper just wants to help, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-18 03:16:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14203842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marykathryn30/pseuds/marykathryn30
Summary: “What is that?” Clint pointed his spoon at the ring glittering on my left hand, his mouth full of cereal, glancing from me to Steve, then back again.Bucky leaned over my shoulder, turning my hand to see the ring better while stealing a piece of my toast with his free hand, before standing back up and clapping Steve on the shoulder. He did it with the metal hand, and Steve rubbed the spot, pouting, mumbling a quiet, “That hurt, Buck.”Bucky ignored him.“That, Clint, would be Sarah Rogers wedding ring, from when Stevie and I were kids. Looks like you finally got the nerve to ask. Took you long enough, punk.” He lightly kicked his foot against Steve’s ass, earning him a swat to his good shoulder.





	Steve Rogers and the So Good, Very Sweet Proposal

“Fuck what Captain America can and can’t have,” Steve said flatly. “Steve Rogers can have a kid with whoever he god damn pleases.”

“Steve…”

“Look. I’m in love with you. I think you know that by now.” A gentle smile curved his lips. “Everybody in the tower does. I already know I want to spend the rest of my life with you. It’s gonna be hard, cause the serum doesn’t let me age, but I want to spend every waking minute I have on Earth with you. I don’t care about being  _Captain America_ or an Avenger. At the end of the day, I’m just a man who’s hopelessly in love with everything about you. And if that means having a baby now, it means having a baby now. I’m sure the airline will refund the plane tickets I bought for Ireland, and I’ll cancel the reservations at the cottage.”

“Wh- why did you buy plane tickets to Ireland? Does the team have another mission? Cause you can’t just bail on them like that.”

“I only bought two tickets. One for me, one for you. I rented a little cottage for a week at the end of the month for us to stay in, in the countryside outside Dublin. And I, uh, might have been lying to you about those undercover missions with Nat.”

He stood and planted a kiss to my forehead, making his way to our shared dresser and digging through the top drawer until he pulled out a gaudy pair of red, white, and blue striped socks, his gag gift for Christmas from Clint the year before. He pushed his hand to the bottom of one sock, pulling a tiny velvet box from its depths.

“I wanted to do this in front of some romantic Irish sunset, maybe with a couple of dark beers in front of us, but this works just fine.”

He got down on one knee in front of me, opening the little box and holding it out to me; a ring glittered on the inside, sparkling even in the dim lighting, the band skinny, gold and encrusted in glittering clear diamonds, the circle of jewels framing one large, oval cut diamond in the middle. There was no point in even trying to stop the flood of tears gushing down my face.

“I want to spend the rest of this forever with you. I want to wake up every morning with you by my side. I want to see your smile, hear your laugh, every day for the rest of my life. I want to listen to you and Bucky tease me about being old, and I want to watch you down shots of Asgardian mead like it’s water for every single one of Tony’s god awful parties. I want your smile, your eyes, to be the last thing I see before I go to sleep, and the first thing I see when I wake up, for every day until one of us finally croaks. Would you do me the honors of letting me experience everything, every day, with you?”

“You- you want to marry me?”

“Of course. I’ve wanted this since the first time I saw you, but I figured I’d wait until we were at least dating.”

His silly smile curved the corners of his lips, his blue eyes glittering. He was beautiful like this, so happy, so content, and it made my heart hurt with how much I loved him. I loved the way he stretched in the mornings, gripping the headboard and arching his back into a smooth curve, the bed frame creaking with his strength and size. His hair was always tousled and hanging in his eyes, and he ran his fingers through it constantly as he shuffled around in his stupid Captain America sweatpants, mumbling about coffee filters. I loved the way he flipped to soldier mode the instant a mission was mentioned, his voice dropping lower, authoritative, and sexy as fuck. I loved watching him come home from missions, dropping his shield onto the couch like a backpack and peeling his uniform off in pieces that trailed behind him all the way to the bathroom. I loved seeing him and Bucky together, laughing, both of them entirely happy, like the weight of WWII and PTSD was nonexistent, like they were just two kids from Brooklyn all over again.  

“I- I’m so in love with you, Steve.” My voice shook and wavered and he pulled my hand away from my lips, kissing the back of it gently, his blue eyes locked on me.

“Marry me,” he whispered, his lips brushing against my skin, soft, warm.

“Yes.”

…………….

“What is that?” Clint pointed his spoon at the ring glittering on my left hand, his mouth full of cereal, glancing from me to Steve, then back again.

Bucky leaned over my shoulder, turning my hand to see the ring better while stealing a piece of my toast with his free hand, before standing back up and clapping Steve on the shoulder. He did it with the metal hand, and Steve rubbed the spot, pouting, mumbling a quiet, “That hurt, Buck.”

Bucky ignored him.

“That, Clint, would be Sarah Rogers wedding ring, from when Stevie and I were kids. Looks like you finally got the nerve to ask. Took you long enough, punk.” He lightly kicked his foot against Steve’s ass, earning him a swat to his good shoulder.

“I get nervous, leave me alone.”

“You weren’t nervous when a German scientist pumped you full of magic blue goo.”

“It wasn’t  _goo_ , Bucky, and I met him before the procedure.”

“Still weren’t nervous.”

“Ya’ know what, Buck-,”

“Okay, enough.” Clint directed his spoon to the two of them, glaring playfully. “You two are the worst. I wanna hear the story.” He held his other hand out for me to take, making a little grabby gesture, and I slid my left hand into his, turning it so he see the ring closer.

I recounted the story of the night before, leaving out the part where Steve and I furiously made out against every wall in our apartment before finally collapsing into the bed for some less than modest, uh, wrestling. Bucky leaned against the counter, coffee cup gripped loosely in his metal hand, grinning at Steve the entire story. Clint pretended to brush a tear away as I finished, clapping his hand over his heart dramatically.

“How romantic our Captain is!”

Steve rolled his eyes and shuffled towards the fridge.

“You guys got a date yet?”

I jumped a little, always forgetting how quietly Nat snuck into rooms, almost spilling my coffee.

“We just got engaged last night,” Steve grumbled, pulling a gallon of milk from the fridge and snagging his tub of protein powder from the cupboard. He started making his shake in a little corner of the kitchen, swatting away Bucky, who was insistently trying to knock the powder scoop from his hands. “How are we supposed to have a date set if it’s been less than 24 hours?”

Nat rolled her eyes at him and said something in Russian to Bucky, who laughed loudly and hopped on the counter, picking his mug back up and deciding to leave Steve alone for the time being.

“You know Pepper is going to freak out,” Nat said, lifting my left hand to closer inspect the ring.

“I know. Her and Tony are both going to go into micromanage mode the minute we tell them.”

Steve started shaking his drink blender, a plastic water bottle type thing with a metal sphere rolling around inside, like a balled up whisk, meant for tearing through the heaping piles of chocolate protein powder into a silky shake. At least that’s what the description on Amazon had said. The mixer clanged against the bottle loudly, but not before I heard Steve mumble something along the lines of, “Stark” and “Shouldn’t need to know.”

I opened my mouth to ask him what he’d said, knowing it probably wasn’t the nicest, but was interrupted by Pepper’s smooth, professional voice.

“Bucky?” she said, and he froze in his spot on the counter, looking like he wanted nothing more than to disappear. Tony moved into the kitchen from behind Pepper, pouring himself a tall mug of black coffee, glancing at the newspaper over Clint’s shoulder. “I have you scheduled to work with Tony on your arm today. And you’re not allowed to put it off again. You’re going to get yourself hurt.”

Clint snickered as Bucky’s mouth opened and closed twice, like he was trying to think of the perfect excuse as to why he couldn’t get his arm worked on. We all knew it made him nervous, but we all also knew the plates near his shoulder weren’t collapsing right, and, from what little he’d said about it, it was fucking painful.

“I- Steve got engaged!” he blurted, hopping off the counter silently and disappearing into the living room with all the stealth and sneak his enormous frame could muster.

Pepper and Tony both immediately turned to Steve and I, questions and squeals and names of renowned wedding planners already falling from their lips. The other Avengers snuck out of the room as Pepper went on a tangent about a new press release, and having the New York press come and do pictures at the tower. She’d all but cornered Steve and I, and I was seriously wondering if having Bucky’s arm would be less painful than this conversation.

“Where are you guys thinking of having the wedding? Private, or more public? Please don’t tell me you’re planning on eloping, because that would honestly be the worst waste of a wedding and-,”

“Okay, enough.” Steve pulled out his Captain voice, raising his hand to cut Pepper off. “Look, it’s great that you’re as excited about this as we are, but we just got engaged last night. We haven’t made any plans, or even talked about making plans. We have all the time in the world, and we’ll take this at our own pace, okay? And no reporters. I’ve dealt with too many questions already and it’s only been a day. We don’t need every worker from the New Yorker outside the tower, trying to take pictures. That’s just going to make everybody nervous.”

Pepper sighed, nodding slowly along as Steve talked. I found myself nervously twisting the ring around my finger, chewing my lip, worried a fight was about to break out.

“No, you’re right. Can we meet in the middle? I’ll give you the card of a really fantastic wedding planner- will you at least call her?”

Steve smiled, pulling Pepper in for a tight hug and promising he’d not only call, but schedule an appointment to meet with her.

Tony and I both sighed with relief at the lack of a fight. Steve wrapped his arm around my waist, pressing a warm kiss against my temple.

“Do you want to go back to bed? Cuddle a little?” he asked, already knowing my answer and making his way back to the bedroom.

“Yes, please.” I squealed as he scooped me up, tossing me easily over his muscled shoulder and marching to our room, my fists playfully pounding against his back. My new ring glinted in the fluorescent lights of Stark tower, the ones in our bedroom drastically dimming as Steve deposited me onto the bed, shedding his shirt and climbing on top of me with the signature goofy grin I’d fallen in love with.


End file.
